Falling Destiny
by willowtree17
Summary: Usagi has been having strange flashbacks lately of her past-self from the moon kingdom, Mamoru is not as good as he makes himself out to be, what surprises will the senshi find when they take Chibi-usa back home to Crystal Tokyo, and who is the dark prince the scouts keep hearing about. Set in season R. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_ The flashbacks keep coming…. The ones of who I was before I was reborn on this planet. My memories are becoming clearer; I can remember everything that happened now. Yes…. that day when Beryl attacked my home, the Moon Kingdom. The rage in her eyes when I saw her and her minions destroy everything dear to me. I now know the truth of why she actually came. _

_I cannot believe the man I'm supposed to have this so called "destiny" with, the man who I am supposed to love, is the reason on why the Moon Kingdom was destroyed. Endymion I will not be manipulated by you anymore…. My fellow scouts will not either. I will expose you for the true evil you are._

Authors Note: Hi Just for a little side note this is the first story on fan fiction that I am writing so I am happy to take your suggestions on where to go with this story. If this goes well I will definitely write stories for other stuff .

_Chapter 1 _

Usagi"s POV

Damn't this is the second time this week that I'm late! Usagi was running to school as fast as she possibly could without being her klutzy self and falling over. _"I don't want to receive detention today both because Chibi-usa is taking us back to her home in the future and I do not want to have to make her wait longer because of me". _Ten minuteslater Usagi was in the classroom actually on time but so tired she felt she could fall over in her seat any second from having to run the entire way. Over an hour later while the sensei was going over English Usagi had a vision come to her….

_The Moon Kingdom… _

_Princess Serenity was arguing with her mother, Queen Serenity about having another suitor come to see her. "Mother I told you already I do not want to get married yet! The queen signed for she has had this argument with her headstrong daughter too many times to count. "My daughter you know when you come of age next year you will then take my place on the throne and the law states that you must have a husband to rule with you before then". This irritated the young princess further. "I am very aware of what the law states mother you do not have to repeat it for me"! The queen looked at her daughter unfazed, "the suitor coming tonight is the prince of Earth Endymion he is a warrior for his people, I know he will make a fine husband and king for you, besides it would be very beneficial for us to merge side with earth". "Why mother!" "What is wrong with what our kingdom already has, we already have alliances with several other planets and the princesses of those planets are warriors who fight with us too!" The queen had enough. "He will be a guest here tonight for our party try to be well mannered for when he is here" said the queen. The young princess signed knowing this was a fight she could never win. I'll be on my best behavior the princess said sarcastically exiting the queens chambers and going to her own room. The queen signed again "oh my darling daughter I just want you to have the best in the universe". The queen called for her servants for she wanted help to get ready for tonight, the queen hoped that this suitor would be "the one" for her daughter._

_Later that night princess Serenity was sitting by her mother looking very bored. "I really do not want to be here right now I would rather be at this party with my trusted friends. Her mother's advisor Luna was on the queen's lap talking to her. One of the squires announced prince Endymions arrival. "Here we go" muttered the princess. Prince Endymion walked in with his advisors and fellow warriors. Endymion walked up to the queen and princess, bowed and said "your majesty's I am honored to be a guest of your kingdom". He looked at princess Serenity and smiled; "I am sure that we will get along very well dear princess" The princess however was not convinced of this man because she saw something in his eyes, something not very nice…._

_End of flashback…._

Usagi snapped out of it ten minutes before the bell rang_. "Whoa" _said Usagi_, "such a strange vision yet what does it mean? _Usagi gathered her belongings and got ready to walk to the Cherry Hill Temple where she and the other scouts always gather for meetings. _"I really hope Reis is in a good mood, I am starting to have enough of her attitude". _As Usagi was walking home she kept pondering that vision she had during class. _"That look I saw in his eyes I have never seen eyes look so cold and I fight evil!" _Usagi looked at her watch and squealed"_ eek I'm going to be late again!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Usagi's POV

Late in the afternoon Usagi the scouts and Mamoru were sitting at a table listening to Chibi-usa tell her story. "So you're from the future Chibi-usa? That's amazing "said Ami. "Yeah I had to come here because it's safer but since I found you guys I was hoping you can come back to the future with me and save my mother". Mamoru picked Chibi-usa and said "the scouts and _I_ will do everything in our power to help you". Usagi didn't think anyone else saw it but she could have sworn he had the same look in his that she saw in that vision. "_Maybe I imagined it" _she thought.

That night at Usagi was in her bedroom talking to Luna. "So Luna I've been having these weird flashbacks coming to me lately". Luna looked at the young teen she guides. "What exactly are these visions you are having about?" "They're about my past life, when I was princess Serenity, should I be worried that I am getting these visions Luna?" The feline looked at Usagi seriously, "having these flashbacks is normal Usagi-chan it just means you are getting your memories back this is nothing to worry about" said Luna. "That's good to hear ever since my identity as being the moon princess was revealed I wanted to know more from that life" said Usagi. "Hopefully you'll receive princess serenity's better habits" Luna sniggered. "Hey, my habits are just fine!" "Aside from being clumsy, eating too much, and lack of studying sure they're just fine" said Luna sarcastically. "Oh whatever Luna" said Usagi as she got into her bed. Luna laughed as she laid down on the edge of the bed, "good-night Usagi-chan" said Luna.

Usagi was dreaming but it seemed to be another vision again because she was watching her past-self. _"This is really weird is this an out of body experience?" _Usagi was watching princess Serenity walking through the moon kingdoms garden. _"I think I spent a lot of time here"_ Usagi thought. Princess Serenity was however being escorted by the earth prince Endymion. Usagi looked closer at her past-self and she looked rather bored and a little uncomfortable being around the earth prince. "I say princess Serenity your kingdom has a very beautiful garden said Endymion". "Yes I it is very dear to me most of these flowers I grew myself" said princess Serenity. "How strange you don't seem to have grown any roses around here, and that is a very common flower you see in any flower garden" said Endymion. "I do not plant roses because I do not care for them, particularly the red ones" said princess Serenity. "Well that's a disappointment because I love roses especially red ones" said Endymion. "Then there is another thing we do not have in common" said princess Serenity. _"That's weird I thought my past-self adored when she met Endymion" _thought Usagi.

"Well then what is _your_ favorite flower then princess?" said Endymion. Princess Serenity looked at Endymion with an irritated face and said "I prefer white Easter lilies". Endymion had a weird look on his face and said "such a boring common flower wouldn't you think?" The princess's face went from irritated to angry. "Every person is different with what they favor the most Endymion you do not need to insult what I like" said the princess. "Endymion looked unfazed by her comment, "I am just saying what I think is true, typical of you being a woman to be touchy when you get insulted" said Endymion. "Excuse me!" snapped the princess. "If I recall you are a guest here and should be showing me proper respect as I would if I were a guest on your planet". Endymion looked at the princess with annoyance and said "my apologies princess sometimes I get carried away". The princess was not fooled by his apology though. "I think I have showed you enough of the kingdom now if you excuse me I must meet with my tutors now I'm sure you know how to get back to your room from here" snapped the princess. Usagi was looking at Mamoru's past self and she saw that dark look in his eyes again.

Usagi woke up in a sweat. _"Okay what the hell was all that about?"_ thought Usagi. "_My past-self does not like Mamoru's past self at all, and he was very rude to me… umm her with the flower thing"_ Usagi looked at her alarm clock that she never really set up an alarm on and saw that it was almost four in the morning. _"Now that I think about it we haven't been on good terms even though we got back together with Chibi-usa and all it wasn't the same like before". _Usagi signed as she lay back down. She rolled to her side and looked out the window and saw the moon. _"Queen Serenity…mother… these visions, are you trying to show me something?"_

That morning Usagi was getting ready to meet the scouts, Mamoru, and Chibi-usa at Cherry Hill Temple, today would be the day Chibi-usa took them to the future. _"I wonder what the future looks like"_ Usagi thought. Usagi was actually on time to the meeting surprising everyone else. "Usagi are you alright usually your late by twenty, thirty minutes" said Rei. "Hey I can be on time if I want to be" said Usagi. "Yeah but that is when there is food involved" Rei sniggered. "Oh shut up" snapped Usagi. "Alright you two settle down we don't need you two bickering especially today" said Makoto. "Hey Usagi-chan weren't you and Chibi-usa supposed to come here together?" asked Minako. "Yes but Mamoru said he would get her today" said Usagi. _"He hasn't picked me up from my house or school nowadays"_ thought Usagi. "Oh there they are" said Luna. Mamoru came up the steps with Chibi-usa on his back, "sorry were late Chibi-usa here wanted some ice-cream" said Mamoru. _"He hasn't done that with me for a while either"_ Usagi thought.

"So Chibi-usa what are going to expect when we go to the future" Minako asked. "I don't really know you guys I was taken away and sent here while our home was being attacked" said Chibi-usa. "Well do you know who attacked your home" said Ami. "Yes said Chibi-usa, they called themselves the Black Moon Clan"…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"The Black Moon Clan" said Rei. "Why do they call themselves that?" asked Minako. "Mommy told me that they came from a planet called Nemesis and that they wanted to negotiate a peace treaty with us" said Chibi-usa. Well if they wanted to do that then why would they then turn around and attack" asked Usagi. "I don't know" said Chibi-usa. "Well then let's head to the future and get some answers" said Makoto. "Right let's go" said Minako. They all walked outside, Rei checked to make sure no one was watching so they could transform. "I think grandpa and Yuuichirou are out running errands right now" said Rei. "Hey Rei did you kiss Yuuichirou goodbye?" questioned Usagi. "Shut up" said Rei. Usagi laughed she knew teasing each other was the framework of their friendship. "Well everyone henshin!" said Usagi.

MERCURY STAR POWER –MAKE UP! VENUS STAR POWER-MAKE UP!, JUPITER STAR POWER MAKE-UP!, MARS STAR POWER- MAKEUP!, MOON CRYSTAL POWER –MAKE UP ! When they were done transforming Usagi looked at Chibi-usa, "I think this is when you come in". "Right" said Chibi-usa. "CRYSTAL KEY TAKE ME HOME!" Above the girls a portal opened and sucked them through.

"_Where the hell am I"_ thought Sailor Moon. All she could see was a bunch of fog. "HELLO!" shouted Sailor Moon". "Anybody" Sailor Moon walked a few steps further when she heard someone shout. "Do not move trespasser!" "I am the time guardian, only those worthy may pass". "You are not worthy!" Sailor Moon could see the figure a bit clearer, and could see that she was raising a staff to attack. Sailor Moon was about to explain when she heard Chibi-usa yell out. "Stop Pluto stop!" said Chibi-usa. Sailor Moon saw that her friends had arrived. The figure was could be seen clearly now. "Hey it's you Sailor Pluto" said Sailor Moon. Sailor Pluto looked at Sailor Moon and apologized for she could not see her through the fog. Chibi-usa explained why they were here. "Rabbit I would suggest against this but we need as much help as we can receive, I am however proud that you have mastered using your time key" said Sailor Pluto. "I shall open the gates for you but I am sorry to say I cannot travel further with you for I must guard the gates of time, sailor senshi please protect rabbit for me for this will be a dangerous journey for all of you" said Sailor Pluto. Sailor Moon held Chibi-Usas hand, "We will" said Sailor Moon.

The door opened and the scouts floated through it. While they were traveling through the time warp Luna explained to everyone that she has heard about Sailor Pluto that she was forever to guard space and time. The senshi deemed on how lonely that must be to live a life like that. Soon they ended up in another dimension with wind blowing densely around them. "Oh god I can barely breathe!" said Sailor Mars. "It's like it's trying to suffocate us" said Sailor Mercury. "Hang in there everyone remember we have to help Chibi-usa get home and help her parents" said Tuxedo Kamen. They continued to walk on.

On the planet Nemesis….

Safiel and Esmerodo were looking at the visual screen and saw that the rabbit came back from the past and was coming back to the future. "They're using the old passage that the queen would use" said Safiel. Safiel automatically knew that _she_ must be coming through the time warp as well as the rabbit. A man completely clad in white aside from his purple cape appeared in the room. "If the Small Lady brought friends then it must be the sailor scouts of the past, Wiseman he called". A cloaked figure holding a crystal ball appeared out of the marble floor. "As you can see the rabbit had brought the sailor senshi from the past through the time warp with her". The Wiseman was explaining on how great of an opportunity it would be to capture the rabbit. The man that was clad in white was not paying attention for he was too busy looking at Sailor Moon, he noticed that Sailor Moon looked like the goddess that came to his dreams , Neo Queen Serenity.

The Wiseman left the chambers. The man turned to Esmerodo and said "Bring the rabbit and Sailor Moon unharmed". Esmerodo looked confused and asked "why do we need to bring Sailor Moon?" The man turned to her and said "I want to look in those beautiful eyes once more, get this job done Esmerodo, the man then teleported away. Safiel explained to Esmerodo that he was worried about the Wiseman, Esmerodo however was not really listening and then told him that she would definitely get both of those brats but first send them a surprise in the time warp.

Everyone was still struggling to walk through the time warp; Sailor moon however looked at Chibi-usas face with determination and told her to keep holding on. But then Esmerodo appeared before them. "Esmerodo!" shouted Sailor Moon. Esmerodo laughed with that annoying cackle of hers. "I hope you annoying brats have gotten used to being around here, because you're going to be here for quite a long time" said Esmerodo as she threw a blast of energy at them breaking them apart. Once all of them disappeared into the time warp, Esmerodo called the Genie who lived in the time warp. When the Genie appeared Esmerodo gave her the order to capture _both _Sailor Moon and the rabbit. "_If I bring her back I can get the Wiseman to take care of both of them" _thought Esmerodo_._ "I will succeed in your demands" said the Genie.

Tuxedo Kamen, the scouts, and the cats were trying to figure out a way to get back to the portal. "What are we going to do Sailor Moon and Chibi-usa can both be separated, or worse said Sailor Venus. "I am sure they are both fine Sailor Pluto would have mentioned if you could be killed or injured in the time warp" said Sailor Mercury. Well the best thing we can do is to keep moving said Tuxedo Kamen. As they were walking they heard a voice call out "No you are going the wrong way, come this way" "Who the hell said that!" said Sailor Mars. "I will explain when you get here" said the voice. "And why should we trust you?" asked Sailor Jupiter. "You have no reason to fear me for I am an ally" said the voice. "I don't think we have a choice in this we have to hurry and find Sailor Moon and Chibi-usa" said Luna. "Alright then tell us where to go" asked Tuxedo Kamen. "Walk forward" said the voice. "Alright let's hurry" said Jupiter.

"Help" Chibi-usa shouted. "Chibi-Usa is that you?" asked Sailor Moon. Chibi-Usa looked behind here and saw Sailor Moon a few feet away. "I can see you Sailor Moon stay there and I'll come to you. When Chibi-usa reached her Sailor Moon picked her up and hugged her close "I was so worried I'm glad I found you" said Sailor Moon. "Me too" said Chibi-usa. Sailor Moon put her down. "Hey Sailor Moon the door to the future is over there" said Chibi-usa. Sailor Moon saw the door too but asked "Are you sure Chibi-Usa?" Chibi-usa kept her eyes on the door and said "I'm positive I came out of that door when Pluto was taking me to the past now let's go!" Sailor Moon however was still hesitant for the scouts, Tuxedo Kamen, Luna and Artemis weren't here yet. "Now hold on a minute Chibi-Usa we have to wait for everyone first I know you're anxious but I need you to be patient for just a little longer". Sailor Moon looked down and saw that Chibi-Usa was looking intensely ahead. "Chibi-Usa, what are you looking at?" Chibi-Usa looked at the door and whispered "Mama". Sailor Moon gasped and saw what she was looking at for it was a woman who looked like an older version of her.

Chibi-Usa tried to break into a run but Sailor Moon stopped her. Chibi-Usa struggled and said "what are you doing Mama is over there everything is good again!" Sailor Moon looked at her with a serious face and said "Chibi-Usa from what I have learned as a sailor senshi is that everything is not what it seems and to always be on guard, I believe that figure of your mother is an illusion. Just as she said that the figure started to morph "oh aren't you just smart moon brat but that won't be enough to stop me" said the Genie. Chibi-Usa gasped and Sailor Moon stood in front of her taking a protective stance. "Alright droid what do you want!" said Sailor Moon. The Genie just laughed, "Well I've been ordered to capture you and take you back to our dark prince Demando. "Who is Prince Demando?" "Is he behind all this?" asked Sailor Moon. "You can ask when you see him" The droid laughed and sent a blast of energy at her. Sailor Moon picked Chibi-Usa up and dodged the attack. When Sailor Moon got back on the ground she tried to find a place to hide but couldn't find any. _"Damn't I got to get Chibi-Usa out of here" _thought Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon saw that the only way out was the time door. _"I can't leave without the scouts though" _Sailor Moon thought. _"All of them are together including our guardians Luna and Artemis they should be fine then right"? _The genie threw another attack back at her that she again was able to dodge_. _Sailor Moon looked at Chibi-Usas terrified face and then back at the door again. _"I don't think I have a choice if we go through there maybe we can get help and come back for the scouts or the scouts will find the door and meet back up with us". _Sailor Moon decided to take the chance and ran as fast as she could towards the door holding Chibi-usa tightly against her. The Genie screamed for both her targets were getting away from her. Sailor Moon grabbed the door handle yanking it open and ran through. Breathing heavily she put Chibi-Usa back down. "Sailor Moon what about the scouts?" Chibi-Usa asked. "I'm sorry Chibi-usa but I had no choice I had to get you out of there and to safety" said Sailor Moon. The Moon scout however started to observe her surroundings and thought they entered the wrong door. _"This can't be the future it looks so awful everything is pretty much destroyed and barren_, _and it is way too quiet that is never a good sign"_ "Umm Chibi-Usa are we in the right place?" Chibi-Usa looked around and sadly said "yes this is the remains of my home after we lost the battle"

"Well where is your home located lets head there first maybe we can find help" said Sailor Moon. "Alright then we have to go to the palace first because that's the last time I saw mama and papa". "Okay lead the way" said Sailor Moon. They started to walk to what was the center of Tokyo; they had to take a lot of alternate routes because of all the wreckage. Sailor Moon heard a small creak and all the sudden a bunch of debris crashed near them. "AHH" shouted Chibi-Usa as she grabbed Sailor Moons skirt. Sailor Moon bent to her level and asked if she was alright. "Yes just a little scared but I'm okay" said Chibi-Usa. Sailor Moon gave her a comforting smile and said "let's keep going then, I bet your mother is waiting for you" Chibi-Usa nodded and grabbed Sailor Moons hand to pull her forward, "lets hurry then" said Chibi-Usa. Sailor Moon laughed "I'm coming, I'm coming".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It took a while but Chibi-Usa, and Sailor Moon finally made it to the Crystal Palace. While walking to the entrance they found a rose garden. _"I'm really starting to get tired of seeing roses nowadays"_ Sailor Moon thought. "Chibi-Usa where did you see your mother and father most of the time at the palace"? asked Sailor Moon. "Chibi-Usa pondered it for a while but before she could respond another voice spoke out. " I am glad you are here" Sailor Moon held on to Chibi-Usas hand. "Who is there"! "Show yourself"!

The two suddenly saw a figure walking up to them, the fog then dissipated showing who the figure was. Sailor Moon gasped and said "wait you... you're…"? The figure looked at them and smiled "I am Chiba Mamoru's future self". Chibi-Usa however started to cry and yell "papa"! Chibi-Usa tried to reach for her father only for her to go through him. Chibi-Usa looked at her father with confused and sad eyes. The man signed and said "unfortunately my body was damaged during the attack I am but mere hologram". Sailor Moon however did not let her guard down and looked at the man that was supposedly her boyfriend's future self strangely. The man caught her look and told them "come follow me and I'll explain everything"….

* * *

Back in the time warp….

The scouts have made it to the door to the future but they were facing a small problem, the Genie of the Time Warp. "Guys what are we going to do without Sailor Moon were defenseless" said Sailor Venus. "Guys try to buy me some time and I'll try to find her weak point" said Mercury. "Right" said the rest of the scouts. Tuxedo Kamen did his signature rose attack to get the genies attention. While she was distracted Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter attacked her from behind.

"SUPREME THUNDER DRAGON"

"BURNING MANDALA"

Sailor Mercury was using her visor and typing furiously on her scanner finally realizing how this genie was using her power. "Guys don't!" said Mercury, but it was too late because the two senshi had already unleashed their attacks now having to dodge them. "Mercury what is going on?" asked Mars. "This droid can use time to turn our attacks against us" said Mercury. Sailor Mercury kept typing away on her computer "Aha" said Mercury, "guys when she stops attacking time goes back to normal the second she stops attacking strike her down". "Got it" said the scouts. Tuxedo Kamen ran towards the droid looking like he was going to attack her, the droid attacked Tuxedo Kamen only to miss. "Now senshi do it now!" said Tuxedo Kamen. "Right" said the scouts.

"MERCURY STAR POWER!", "MARS STAR POWER!", "VENUS STAR POWER!", "JUPITER STAR POWER!" "SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!"

The droid screamed for she didn't have time to stop the attack. The droid turned into dust her jewel blackening showing that she was no more. "Good job everyone it's good to be able to stop a droid without the need of Sailor Moon we need to learn to work on that more" said Tuxedo Kamen. "But Tuxedo Kamen without Sailor Moon the scouts would be completely defenseless they would not have enough power especially against the enemy we are fighting now" said Luna. "I know that Luna but if it were the case she couldn't make it to a fight because she was fighting someone else we would have to learn to beat the enemy ourselves" said Tuxedo Kamen. "He is right we would have to prepare ourselves for that situation" said Sailor Mars. "Well that will be a senshi training technique for another time, look there is the time gate my instincts are telling me that Sailor Moon and Chibi-Usa have gone through" said Luna. "Alright Luna we will always trust your judgment "said Venus while she looked at Tuxedo Kamen with a curious look. "Let's go senshi" said Artemis. They opened the door and went through, but like Sailor Moon they fought they went through the wrong door as well. "Umm I think Chibi-Usa forgot to mention a couple things" said Mars.

The senshi looked around them to see the desolate place Sailor Moon and Chibi-Usa saw not too long ago. "It looks like a bunch of bombs were dropped here several times all at once" said Sailor Jupiter. "Well let's start walking we should get to the center that's were Chibi-Usa said she lived" said Sailor Venus. "Let's hurry and find those two even though Sailor Moon has the silver crystals power, without the help of all of us she will not have the strength to handle all of its power" said Luna. "Alright senshi let's move" said Sailor Mars.

* * *

Inside the kingdom…..

Sailor Moon was holding Chibi-Usa when she followed King Endymion deeper into the palace. The king then led them into a large what could be described as a control room. "What you saw outside is the remains of what is left after we were attacked by the Black Moon Clan" said the king. "Why did they attack?" asked Sailor Moon. "Do you know the story of the planet Nemesis?" asked the king. Sailor Moon shook her head no. A large hologram appeared before her. "The planet Nemesis was discovered due to the reason of the mass amounts of negative energy that radiated from it. "There are actually people living on this planet?" asked Sailor Moon. "Yes the people who live there were able to take in the negative energy that was on that planet and become living beings called the Black Moon Clan" the king explained. Sailor Moon looked at the planet and grimaced. _"It looks so cold and lonely there if it's like that all the time on their planet it's no wonder they would want to stay on earth"_ thought Sailor Moon. The king however continued on with this story. "When the Black Moon Clan attacked we tried to use my wife's power from the silver crystal to defend ourselves but the crystal disappeared and it left us defenseless, as of now only I and the four senshi are the last ones who are awake" said the king as he looked down in sorrow. Sailor Moon gasped in horror. _"They have to be very powerful to do this, if that's the case how in the hell are we going to beat them, or can't we try to talk with their leader"_ Sailor Moon thought.

Sailor Moon looked at the king with determination on her face. "Can we not try making contact with their leader maybe we can try to negotiate? We can make them an ally and try to make them apart of the White Moon's court" asked Sailor Moon. The king however suddenly had a dark look appear on his face. He looked at Sailor Moon with a filthy look. "Do you not think that is not what we tried to do the first time? I refuse to let you ANYWHERE near that filthy animal leader of theirs especially since that vile person who calls himself a man has an unhealthy obsession of you!" snapped the king. Sailor Moon backed away a few steps. "I'm sorry I just want to try and avoid a fight since it always seems to worsen things" said the scout of the moon. _"He is acting like Mamoru's past-self in the vision I had"_ Sailor Moon thought. "Well it seems that fighting is the _only _way these people know how to communicate which is why you will have to use the silver crystal to beat these _things_ and restore Crystal Tokyo" said the king. "_I feel like I'm not the rightful heir to the crystals power it completely drains my energy even if I barely use its power"_ thought Sailor Moon. The king finally noticed that Chibi-Usa was asleep. "I would have rooms that you could stay in but most of the wings here have been blocked by debris so you shall stay in Chibi-Usas room, follow me" said the king.

Sailor Moon followed him through several hallways when they approached a large mahogany door that was covered in dust. "This is Chibi-Usas room" the king said as he pointed to the door. Sailor Moon opened the door and looked around. In Chibi-Usas room there was a large canopy bed that looked that it could hold seven other people, a large window that opened to a balcony, a large wooden vanity that had a crack going down the middle in the mirror that attached to it, a table in the middle of the room with a broken tea-set on it with the chairs that were knocked over around it, a closet that possibly had more clothes then a child could wear in a lifetime, and a chandelier that hung in the middle of the ceiling despite the mass amounts of dust that clung to it the crystals that were still attached to it still gleamed through the moonlight that came through the large window. _"Pretty much the perfect room for a princess if it wasn't destroyed and ended up like this_" Sailor Moon thought. "I will keep a lookout for the senshi I'm sure they will be here soon, it will be a long battle ahead of us you should rest and try to get some sleep you are definitely going to need it" said the king. Sailor Moon nodded and shut the door; she carried the sleeping Chibi-Usa to the bed and laid her down.

While Chibi-Usa continued to sleep Sailor Moon thought about what the king had told her. "A planet with dark power caused the creation of people like this?" Sailor Moon thought back to when she first saw the four sisters: Coonan, Beruche, Calaveras, and Petz. _"But they didn't like how they were and they accepted in being cleansed, and they told me they are more happy then they could ever dream"_ thought Sailor Moon. But then the moon scout remembered when she met Rubius and he seemed evil down to his core, and then there was Esmeraude. _"It was too late to save Rubius but maybe it's not too late to save Esmeraude I can cleanse her with the silver crystal and she can help us" _thought Sailor Moon_. _"Then again I would have to find her" said Sailor Moon out loud. Chibi-Usa muttered something unintelligible and rolled over to go back to sleep. _"What exactly did the king meant when he said the Clan leader had an unhealthy obsession of me?"_ thought Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon looked at the sleeping child _"poor Chibi-Usa it must be terrible when you have to lose your childhood early and literally have the weight of the world on your shoulders" _Sailor Moon thought. Sailor Moon suddenly yawned. _"I guess I better get as much sleep as I can apparently there is a long battle to come"_ said the moon scout. Sailor Moon laid on the bed and put her arm protectively around Chibi-Usa and closed her eyes.

* * *

Sailor Moons dream…..

Usagi was having another vision of her past self's life. "_Why do I keep having these things" _Usagi thought. Princess Serenity was roaming the halls and looked to be deep in thought. "I hope the meeting is going well I really hope we don't have a battle on our hands fighting only seems to worsen things" said the princess out loud. _"What the hell I just said that to the earth king, no wonder it felt strange when I said it"_ Usagi thought. Princess Serenity was suddenly being approached by one of the servants. _"Wait a minute I seen that woman before that's the one that attends to her personally"_ thought Usagi. "What troubles you dear princess" asked the servant. The princess signed, "Oh Hama-chan I'm very worried about this Black Moon Clan that is visiting us my mother told me that they live on a planet that is corrupted with negative energy making them very powerful" Usagi gasped, _"Wait did she just say…" _The servant looked at the princess and told her "I'm sure that it will all be alright princess I'm sure they are going to be good people we should not judge a person from where they come from or what they look like". The princess looked at her and smiled "you're right Hama-chan I'll stay positive on this". Hama-chan giggled and told her "who knows I hear their leader has a son close to your age I bet he is a very handsome man" said Hama with mischievous look. "Hama-chan, you know I'm being courted by Prince Endymion" said the princess. "Ah yes how is that relationship coming along dear?" The princess suddenly got an irritated look on her face and told Hama "that man infuriates me every time we are forced to spend time with each other, he has such sexist views I just want to take the sword I'm learning to use and stab him where it hurts!" _"Wow my past-self is a badass that's so cool"_ thought Usagi.

The servant was about to respond but a man who worked as a messenger came up to the princess and told her "your highness Queen Serenity demands you to come to the meeting room at once" said the messenger. "Thank you I shall start my way there now" said Princess Serenity. The messenger bowed and walked away. The princess looked to Hama and said "I wish we could keep talking Hama-chan but I have to go meet with mother". Hama smiled and said "do not worry princess besides I must tend to my other duties now". Hama bowed and too walked away. Princess Serenity started walking to the meeting room when she suddenly heard giggling.

She then heard a girl start to talk "Prince Endymion is such an amazing man to me out of all the girls in the universe and he wants to marry me" said the girl. Princess Serenity gasped and got closer to hear the girl talk more. "So he really wants to marry you Haruhi –chan that is so romantic" said who the princess assumed was one of the other girls. "Yes and he says he wants to marry me really soon so he can take me back to Earth with him" said the girl named Haruhi. "I thought that he was courting Princess Serenity?" asked the other girl. "He told me that isn't courting her he is only spending time with her to please his father" said Haruhi. Princess Serenity decided that she heard enough and confronted the girls. She stepped around the corner behind them and spoke up "lovely day we are having don't you agree?" "AAHH" screamed the girls as they turned around. The girl who the princess assumed was Haruhi suddenly looked pale. "Umm your highness when umm did you get here?" said Haruhi nervously. The princess gave her a mischievous look and said "ohh just enough to hear your recent conversation" Haruhi looked like she was going to faint and her friend was just as pale as her. "I do however ask a question of you though, do you love Endymion?" asked the princess. Haruhi couldn't speak and could barely nod her answer of yes. Princess Serenity held her hand and looked Haruhi in the eyes and said "Then you can have him he is all yours" smiled the princess. The girl Haruhi got a bit of her color back with that statement she wanted to say something but couldn't make her mouth say the words. "It's truly alright I do not want Endymion for a husband he and I really do not have anything in common I give you my blessing to marry Endymion and do not worry for bad reputation I will handle it" said the Princess. Haruhi got on her knees and bowed "I am sorry you found out this way your highness neither of us wanted to hurt you" said Haruhi. The princess helped her up and said "it is truly alright one of us was going to break it off I hope the best of luck with your marriage Haruhi, now if you excuse me my mother called for me if I don't hurry I will get another lecture from her" Princess Serenity waved good bye and walked on to the meeting room.

"That was much unexpected but at least I don't have to be courted by the earth prince anymore now that is the best part on the other hand mother is going to be very angry about this which is the absolute worst part" said Princess Serenity out loud. _"Wait Mamoru's past-self cheated on mine what the hell!" _Usagi thought. Princess Serenity finally made it to the door to the meeting room and opened it to see her mother sitting with a man that she couldn't see because his back was turned. "Ah finally my daughter arrives" said the queen. "I'm terribly sorry mother I got sidetracked several times along the way" said the princess as she stood in front of her mother. "Well my daughter I would like you to meet King Sekiei of the planet Nemesis. The man stood up and turned around showing his face. The princess did her best to stay composed but she was sure she had a shocked look on her face. The king had a crescent moon on his forehead but it was black and turned upside down. Princess Serenity shook his hand and said "it is very nice to meet you" The king smiled at her and said "to you as well dear princess". "King Sekiei has two sons that came here with him why don't you go and keep them company while we continue to talk in here" said Queen Serenity. "My sons should be in your magnificent gardens my oldest said that is where he wanted to go first" The princess blushed for one she was complimented for her gardens and two out of all the places his son wanted to go to he picked her gardens. "I shall go meet up with him then" said Princess Serenity bowing before she left the room. _"Everything is friendly between them what made the Black Moon Clan hate us"_ thought Usagi

It took a bit of a walk but the princess finally made it to her most favorite place on her kingdom. The princess looked around to see where the king's sons could be. "I should have asked what they looked like first" said the princess to herself. She then however saw two figures sitting around and looking intensely at the violets she just started growing last month. The princess got closer to them and heard them speaking. "Onii-san these flowers are so beautiful I hope they let us come here a lot we never see beautiful flowers like these on our planet" said who the princess assumed was the youngest. But then the princess heard the other figures voice "no onii-san because of our planet always covered in darkness so without sunlight it would be hopeless for flowers to grow on our planet" The princess then got closer for now she knew these were King Sekiei's sons. The youngest looked up, princess Serenity was able to look at him clearly now. The king's youngest son looked to be about eleven or twelve years old with short blue hair and very expressive blue eyes, he also had the same crescent moon on his forehead like his father. The boy then saw her coming and stood up walking to her "are you Princess Serenity?" The princess looked at him, smiled and said "yes I am you must be King Sekiei's son, what is your name?" The boy beamed and said "my name is Safiel" he then took her hand and pulled her along, "and this is my big brother Demando" stated Safiel proudly.

The man Demando stood up and turned around giving the princess a better look. The princess let out a breath for this man was in shorter terms beautiful. He was about three or four inches taller than her had white and silver hair that went to his shoulders, and the most beautiful violet-colored eyes she had ever seen. Demando seemed to be looking at her with the same shock, for he had never seen a girl as beautiful as her. Princess Serenity quickly took out her hand and said "hello my name is princess Serenity, do you like the garden most of these flowers I grew myself". "Demando took her hand and replied "My name is Demando and yes even though I have not seen your entire kingdom I will still say that your garden is my favorite place". Princess Serenity blushed for having the same comment about her garden given to her again. He let go of her hand "Well do you have a particular flower you favor the most?" asked the princess. Demando smiled and said "why yes I absolutely love white lilies". Princess Serenity gasped and said "you like white lilies too!" The princess was startled for she did not know anybody who liked the same flower she did. "They're my favorite" said Demando happily. Safiel then piped up "where do you plant the white lilies here Princess Serenity we have been looking forever and we can't find them" The princess giggled and said "I planted them near a fountain it shouldn't take long to find them" The princess saw that Demando was blushing a little bit most likely about his little brother being too forward, the princess took Demando's hand into hers and said "well come on we will not find them if we stand here"

* * *

End of Dream….

Sailor Moon sat up quickly for these visions were getting more intense. _"I met the Black Moons Clan's members before?"_ Sailor Moon looked at her planet that she supposedly could never go back to. _"I felt all warm and happy inside when I met Demando, like it was love… No it was love that I was feeling."_ Sailor Moon signed and laid back down, _"I wish Luna was here so I can talk with her about this vision" _thought the scout of the moon. Sailor Moon however was so deep in thought she did not notice the shadowy figure watching through the window…..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sailor Moon was so deep in thought she did not have time to hold her ground when the figure burst into the room, breaking what was left of the windows. Chibi-Usa was awoken from her deep sleep with a scream. "AHHHHH what is going on?" shouted Chibi-Usa. Sailor Moon got back on her feet with her moon scepter in hand getting ready for a fight. Sailor Moon however immediately knew who to expect for she knew that high-pitched cackle of a laugh anywhere. "AHAHAHHAAA well, well, well, I would have to say it's my lucky day to have both moon brats to go" said Esmeraude while she floated above them. "Well it is about to turn into a bad one because you will not win, I have beaten your droids you keep sending out so you should not be that much of a challenge" declared Sailor Moon. Esmeraude just smiled and said "oh please with that toy stick of yours, alright then let's see how you take this!" said Esmeraude as she threw a blast of negative energy at Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon however was not able to completely dodge the blast. "AHHHH!" screamed Sailor Moon as she fell to the floor, for the blast had hit her right leg. "How pathetic I only strike once and you are already down" Esmeraude chortled. Sailor Moon looked at Chibi-Usa's wide and scared eyes. "_If I keep Esmeraude distracted long enough Chibi-Usa can get out of the room and get help"_ thought Sailor Moon. Chibi-Usa looked at Sailor Moon as if she read her mind and was not waiting for a signal. Sailor Moon nodded at Chibi-Usa to confirmwhat she was thinking. Sailor Moon took her moon scepter and had it aimed at Esmeraude. "Give me your best shot Nega-hoe" Sailor Moon said smirking. "WHY YOU LITTLE!" screeched Esmeraude as she threw a larger blast at Sailor Moon. This time however Sailor Moon was able to defend herself.

MOON PRINCESS ELIMINATION!

As Sailor Moon was holding her own against Esmeraude Chibi-Usa took that as the distraction to go find help. When Chibi-Usa got to the door however Esmeraude did not fail to notice that she was making an escape. "Oh no you don't I will not leave without both of you" screeched Esmeraude as she threw a second energy blast with her other hand this time aimed at Chibi-Usa. "NOOO!" yelled Sailor Moon. Chibi-Usa however was not hit by the blast because Sailor Moon took the hit; however the force of Sailor Moon being hit caused her to push Chibi-Usa into the wall making Chibi-Usa hit her head, and fall unconscious to the floor. "AHHHH" screamed Sailor Moon for being hit by all that negative energy made her feel like she was quickly doused in fire. Esmeraude laughed for she knew this will not take much longer to finish this fight. Sailor Moon lied on the floor by Chibi-Usa groaning in pain. _"Oh God she is much stronger than Rubeus, I don't think I'm going to hold out much longer without the scouts I'm pretty much alone, even if I used the silver crystal odds are she can overpower it, and that will just make me even weaker, it looks like this is going to be an all or nothing fight" _thought Sailor Moon. _"If I allow myself to get captured the scouts will just ask Sailor Pluto to send them to wherever Esmeraude will take me, I don't have another plan and it looks like this situation will not get better"_ Sailor Moon looked down at Chibi-Usa to see that her head was bleeding slightly. Sailor Moon stood up and raised her hands up in surrender. Esmeraude floated down to her level smirking and said "Hard to believe you and your sailor brats have beaten us so many times who would have known that their leader is the weakest one" said Esmeraude laughing. Sailor Moon held her head high glaring at her. "My Prince Diamond will reward me greatly for bringing the both of you in" Sailor Moon gasped _"Wait did she just say … maybe it is a different man, I mean a lot of people are commonly named after monarchs"_ thought Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon did not have a second longer to think on that because Esmeraude knocked her out with another blast. The last thing Sailor Moon saw was Esmeraude's smirking face as everything faded to black…

* * *

In Crystal Tokyo

The scouts have made it to the crystal palace, they also seemed to have taken the same route that Sailor Moon and Chibi-Usa had taken because they ended up in the same rose garden. "I know Sailor Moon had to be here I can faintly feel her aura" said Sailor Mars. Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter tried to see if there were any entrances going inside, but the fog was so thick they couldn't see anything. Luna looked to Sailor Mercury and asked "Mercury do you think you can find a way in with your scanner?" "I can try but give me a minute" said Mercury as her scanner appeared over her eyes". Tuxedo Mask looked intensely at the rose gardens while Mercury was trying to find an entrance. Sailor Mars was about to say something until Mercury announced that someone was coming. "Is it an enemy?" asked Jupiter. "No I am not" said the voice that the senshi heard earlier. "Who are you?" questioned Venus. A figure soon appeared in front of them, revealing King Endymion.

Everyone gasped for the figure looked like Tuxedo Mask. "Welcome to Crystal Tokyo, or what is now left of it, I am King Endymion" said the king. The king turned to Tuxedo Mask and said "I am your future-self". The senshi all looked shocked. "Where is Sailor Moon, and Chibi-Usa?" asked Venus. "Follow me I will bring you to Chibi-Usa's room they both are staying in there" said the king. The senshi followed the king into a side entrance of the castle, as they followed him the king explained what happened to Crystal Tokyo. "After the Black Moon attacked, we had to protect the rest of the palace, your future selves are as of now putting up a barrier to hold off the Black Moon Clan, Chibi-Usa successfully brought all of you back here so it won't be long until we defeat this Clan and restore Crystal Tokyo" said the king. They soon came up into the door to Chibi-Usa's room but Luna and Artemis saw that the door was slightly ajar. "Uhh guys I don't think they are in here the door is almost open" said Artemis.

The senshi looked worried as Sailor Jupiter opened the door to the room. "Oh no!" said Jupiter. The rest of the scouts gasped as they saw the destruction of the room. Sailor Mars looked around and then saw the wall, "Guys I see blood here and by the color of it, this is fresh blood" said Mars. The senshi looked at the wall with grim faces. "Looks like the enemy took them both" said Tuxedo Mask looking at the bloody wall. Sailor Jupiter looked around to see areas that looked more damaged. "Well Sailor Moon definitely put up a hell of a fight lot of areas here that looked like they were hit, and it seems from the marks on the wall Sailor Moon kept aiming for the window, most likely the person that took her and Chibi-Usa" said Jupiter. "Do you think it was Esmeraude? She seems to be able to find us no matter what we are doing" asked Venus.

"Well whoever it was it had to be our enemy, and I think it is time we paid them a visit to their turf," declared Jupiter. The king who has been quiet up to this point finally spoke; "I think I have an idea where they were taken to, come with me to the control room". The senshi took a final glance at the room as the followed the king to the control room.

The king showed them the control area, the same one he took Sailor Moon a mere few hours before. "After the attack my body was damaged I am just a hologram right now, I came to the control room to see if the enemy had stationed somewhere. It turns out they created a base a few miles outside of Crystal Tokyo. The king brought an image of the base on the screen. "Wow this technology is amazing" said Mercury. "Look closely at this, I have found that the base has a barrier similar to our own, but I have found some areas that are defective that you can get into explained the king.

The largest one is of the south-side wall I know that you cannot easily teleport without Sailor Moon but I know you will easily get through if you got in the base this way" said the king. Sailor Mercury looked at the screen closely, "I'll type the coordinates into my computer" said Mercury as she got it out. "I have hang gliders that will allow you to get there faster" said the king. "Alright let's go get our princess back, and get rid of that clan once and for all" declared Sailor Mars. "Right" said the senshi.

* * *

Usagi's Dream

Usagi looked around to see that it was dark in the moon kingdom_. "Must be the evening here"_ thought Usagi. She wondered around and soon enough saw some women wearing fancy gowns. "Hurry up or we will be late to the ball besides I want to see the princess in her gown she always has the most beautiful gowns" said one of the woman._ "Hmmm should follow them_" thought Usagi. Usagi followed the women to reach a very elaborate ballroom. _"This place is amazing, parties here must always be so fun"_ Usagi thought. Usagi looked around so she could find her past-self soon enough finding her sitting down by her mother, Queen Serenity. Usagi got closer to them to hear them converse. "My daughter I cannot believe you, how could you turn away from the earth prince, Endymion he was the best husband that could have been provided for you" said the queen. Usagi could tell that her past-self really wanted to roll her eyes from that comment. The princess signed and said "Mother I told you that we were not even getting along, he had such sexist views about women, and he wanted to marry a woman here". The queen looked even more appalled "If that were true that man would not have come here and try to court you" said the queen. The princess looked like she wanted to leave the table, "Mother I am sure he came because his father is doing the same thing you are doing to me right now" said the princess. The queen was about to respond until a man that Usagi recognized from the meeting room came up to her and said something in the queens ear. The queen signed and turned to her daughter "I have some important business to take care of I will be back but we will continue this conversation later my daughter". The queen got up from the table leaving the princess by herself.

Princess Serenity got up from the table and started to walk away from the party with Usagi following her. _"Now that I think about it Mamoru and I have the same thing going on, it is like we only dated because our past selves were in love… Or so I was shown"_ thought Usagi. Usagi continued to follow her past self only to end up in the moon kingdoms garden, princess Serenity sat down on the fountain that was near the white lilies. The princess looked deep in thought as she picked one of the white lilies and smelled it. "I take it you are not enjoying your party" said a masculine voice. Usagi gasped and saw that prince Demando was still in the kingdom. Her past-self looked shock to see him too. "Demando I thought you went back to your planet already" said the princess. Demando smiled at her and said "No not yet my father wanted to discuss a couple of things with your mother before we went, but they told me to go to the party I was trying to look for you but I could not find you anywhere, so I came to see your lilies again". The princess blushed, "Well here I am, I was there but mother upset me so I decided to come see my favorite flowers" said the princess. Demando sat by her and said "I do not mean to pry but what comment did your mother make that made you so upset?" The princess sighed and told him "My mother will never stop pestering me about finding a husband she kept pushing me to get along with the earth prince hoping that it would work, but ugh I could not stand that man plus I found out that he was going to marry someone else"

The princess looked at Demando to notice he had a rather upset look on his face. "I'm sorry if I am boring you or anything with my problems" said the princess slightly stammering. Demando signed and told her "No it is not what you said it is more based who you just mentioned". The princess looked confused, "Person I mentioned… you mean the earth prince Endymion?" Usagi looked at Demando's face to see he looked a little more upset about Endymion being mentioned. _"Did they go to earth before, and had a problem there?" _thought Usagi. "I shouldn't be telling you this" said Demando as he got up. "Did Endymion do something to anger you; if he did you can tell me, I mean you should tell someone at least," said the princess stammering again. _"I guess my past-self and my future-self is not that different"_ Usagi thought. Demando however smiled at her antics and said "Well in basic terms Earth banished our ancestors to Nemesis, we have tried to establish a treaty with them but they did not want to be cooperative, so we are going to planets that are more accepting of us. Demando said looking down. When we say we are the Black Moon Clan everyone immediately thinks of us as being dark and evil, that is not necessarily true it is just a name. Even though we live on a dark planet does not make us evil but we have been there for so long all we want is to make peace with other planets and possibly live on another planet that has sunshine and flowers like the ones that grow here." Usagi was star-struck from this man by his looks and his words _"If that was all they wanted then why were they banished from Crystal Tokyo, surely they wanted the same thing when they came to earth again the planet has plenty that to offer, this does not make any sense"_ Usagi thought.

She saw her past-self look just as crestfallen at his words like she was. The princess stood up and put her hand in his. "Well that is unfair how earth could cast your people away like that, but since all you have is good intentions I'm sure your family will accomplish your goals, and for what is worth I'm sure it will go fine with the treaty your family is having with us, besides _we _are getting along great." said the princess as she rambled off. Demando however did not seem to mind for he still smiled at her fondly. "Thank you princess your words make me feel much better". They continued to converse about other things, mostly finding stuff about each other. _"It's strange I have more in common with Demando then I do with Mamoru"_ thought Usagi as she listened to them talk.

Usagi heard loud bangs only to look up and see fireworks going off. _"Wow these seem more impressive than the ones I have seen on earth"_ thought Usagi. Demando stood up and looked at them in awe. "What are those?" he asked. The princess giggled, "Haven't you ever seen fireworks Demando?" "Fireworks?" questioned the prince. "Yes we have them almost every night, you would think one would grow tired of seeing them, but I have always been awed by them" said the princess.

"We don't have any fireworks on Nemesis, or grand parties like this". The princess saw that Demando looked upset again and tried to change the subject, "So where's Safiel?" Demando blushed slightly and said "Well for his age he can only stay awake for so long before he drops" The princess giggled again and asked "What is it like to have siblings?" Demando looked surprised at the question. He looked deep in thought when he answered, "With Safiel around, I don't have to be so alone, and it used to be just me since both my parents were busy you tend to get tired of servants being around you all the time. With Safiel around, him being so young and cheerful all the time, I don't know Safiel always cheers me up when I am upset.

"That sounds nice" said the princess. "Well it is getting quite late would you mind walking me to my room Demando" Demando looked shocked for a minuet but then bowed "It would be my pleasure, lead the way". Usagi followed them up a few flights of stairs and several hallways. _"On second thought it would be a pain in the ass to have to walk this far everyday just to get to my room, and if I was late for school forget it"_ thought Usagi. "Well here is my room, thank you so much for walking me Demando". The prince blushed slightly, "Well mother told me always make sure a lady get where she needs to go safely". "Well I am happy you follow that advice" said the princess. The princess was about to walk in but hesitated and looked and Demando intensely. Next then Usagi was seeing was her past-self kissing Demando.

"_Whoa… okay was not expecting that, it is funny Im still that forward"_ thought Usagi. When the kiss broke Prince Demando was now blushing intensely, "Umm… your highness…" he trailed off. The princess looked embarrassed, "Im sorry I thought… well I thought you liked me too… I thought" said the princess trailing off. Demando looked surprised "Oh no it's not that, I do like you Serenity really but I don't think this is a good idea to be with you, with the treaty going on right now…" said Demando trailing off. The princess looked up in surprise. "Then what we are doing is not wrong, if we both like each other" said the princess. Demando looked at her and smiled, "No I guess not" said the prince.

Usagi followed them inside the room, _"Wow this looks kind of similar to Chibi-Usas room"_. Usagi saw them sit at a tea table but it was larger and looked like it was used all the time. Usagi heard them talk for a while, except this time it was just random chatter rather than getting to know each other_. "Even with Mamoru, I am never able to just randomly talk like that; usually when I do Mamoru does not really participate with the conversation" _thought Usagi. All of them slightly jumped when they heard a clock chime loudly. "Oh dear it's very late" exclaimed the princess. "I better get back to father before he wonders where I am, I am sorry Serenity I wish I could stay longer" said Demando as he held her hand. The princess looked sad, "How long are you going to stay?" she asked. Demando looked sad, "Only another three days". The princess however seemed to want to stay optimistic, "Well let's enjoy those three days for as long as we can". Demando perked up a bit at the princess saying that. "Come meet me at the garden tomorrow and we will spend the day there together, I've wanted to plant some new flowers, would you like to help me?" Demando smiled even brighter, "I would be delighted Serenity".

The princess walked him out of her room, but before leaving the princess kissed him again, but with more passion this time, since it was less awkward between them now. When they broke the kiss, both were smiling. "You better get to your father I guess" said the princess. Demando kissed her forehead and said "Sweet dreams Serenity I look forward to seeing you tomorrow". "The same for you Demando" said the princess. When Demando left the princess got ready for bed. Usagi wanted to see more but for some reason she felt pain shoot up inside her head. _"Ow what's going on"_ thought Usagi as she clutched her head.

* * *

End of Dream

Usagi gasped and sat up panting, and sweating slightly. Usagi groaned and looked down to see she had changed back to her regular clothes. "Oh no" muttered Usagi. Usagi looked around to see that she was on the floor in a small but dark room. Events from what happened to Esmeraude started rushing back to her. "Oh god where is Chibi-Usa?" Usagi looked around not a second later found Chibi-Usa in a corner still unconscious. Usagi crawled toward her and picked her up. "Oh Chibi-Usa, Im so sorry", said Usagi as she saw the dried blood on Chibi-Usa's head. The door opened to reveal a smirking Esmeraude. "Well, well, well, who would have thought that this would be Sailor Moons true identity". Esmeraude walked over to Usagi and grabbed her hair to pull her up. Usagi groaned in pain. "Now walk Prince Demando will reward me highly, now that I have brought both of him to you".

Usagi shakily made the walk, clutching Chibi-Usa tightly to her chest. On the way Esmeraude kept pushing her, taunting her to walk faster. Usagi gritted her teeth, for she did not want to antagonize Esmeraude anymore. They soon made it up to two large doors, they were of black crystal and had several designs engraved into them that looked mostly like vines. Esmeraude opened the doors with a wave of her hand. Esmeraude pushed Usagi through. "Im amazed Esmeraude, I expected you to bring all the scouts but instead you bring their leader and the rabbit" said the blue-haired man in the room. Usagi gasped _"Is that…. No it couldn't be…. Safiel?" _thought Usagi. Esmeraude smirked at him; "I told you I was going to do it now weren't I" Esmeraude however seemed to now look interested at the man that was sitting on the throne. "Your highness I have brought you Sailor Moon and the rabbit" said Esmeraude bowing. The shadows covered the man's face. "I am very pleased see that Esmeraude. However, said the man standing up. I did say to bring them both here _unharmed"._ Usagi was in shock _"that voice, no…. it can't be…."_ Usagi's right leg was starting to falter slightly, because of the injury before. The man walked towards her and Chibi-Usa. "She apparently uses this locket to hold the crystal and change into Sailor Moon" said Esmeraude as she held up Usagi's locket. Usagi tried to grab for it but Esmeraude pushed her hand away. "Oh you will not be getting this back moon brat, especially with that comment earlier, it hurt my feelings. "I would say that I did expect for your identity to be a common schoolgirl" said Esmeraude.

The man however got up from his throne and spoke. "Welcome to my palace Sailor Moon. The man was now in front of her. Allow me to formally introduce myself, I am Prince Demando"…

* * *

**Finally Demando is introduced. **

**Sorry this update took a while guys College takes a lot of your time, plus Im still upset over the death of my pet tortoise I have had Shelly for my whole life my brother had him since he was five. So in total we have had him for almost 24 years. **

**Well R.I.P Shelly you were a chill tortoise Im sorry you had to go. :(**

**So Im not sure how I want to start the next chapter should it start with Usagi being on the enemys base or with the scouts traveling to the base. As I said this is my first story so I am always open to your guys's ideas. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Usagi was in shock, the man that was standing in front of her was the man she has been having visions of from her past life, and the same man is also also her enemy. _"How did this all happen? Why is he attacking us now? _"

Chibi-Usa groaned, Usagi looked down to see that Chibi-Usa was waking up. Usagi looked at the prince with cautious eyes. _"This situation is pretty bad, they will most likely take Chibi-Usas power as well as mine" _thought Usagi. Demando saw the accusing look in Usagi's eyes and said "Do not worry about that rabbit child we are not going to harm her".

Usagi however heard Esmeraude mutter something under her breath. Usagi was becoming more disorientated by the second. Demando looked at her concerned, "Are you alright Serenity?" Usagi did not have the time to respond because the next thing she knew her world went black….

* * *

Usagi's Dream

Usagi was looking at her past-self kneeling in the garden with Demando digging a hole to put new flowers in. _"I swear these dreams are starting to come at the worst of times, it's like my body will not let me wake up until it is over" _thought Usagi. She got closer to hear the conversation.

"So what flowers are these Serenity?" asked Demando. The princess smiled at him and said "Well I finally found a good place to plant cherry blossoms; they are so beautiful when spring comes, however they do not stay for so long but I do not mind". Usagi looked at the flowers her past-self was planting. _"I have always been excited to see the cherry blossoms in bloom, Naru-chan and I would go to the festivals to view them every year"_ thought Usagi.

She saw her past-self showing Demando how to plant it correctly when she heard a voice call out.

"Well Serenity I knew I wasn't your type but I didn't know you were into the bad boys" Her past-self turned to the voice, only for her face to change to anger and annoyance. Usagi turned to see who it was that made the comment and was slightly shocked a bit _"Wait I thought he left with that one girl… Umm was it Haruhi?"_

Her past-self did not look happy however, "What do you want Endymion? Why are you still here?" Endymion smirked and said "Well I did not want to leave without saying a proper goodbye".

The princess however was not amused and snapped "Leave now or I will call the guards and make you leave."

Endymion still smirking said "Alright if you want to say goodbye this way… by the way I suggest you have your little going away party tonight instead, I hear there is a commotion going on with the treaty between your planet and Nemesis"

This pissed the princess off even more because then she started screaming for the guards. The guards came and she told them to escort Endymion back to his chambers.

Prince Demando walked over to the princess and looked at her with sad eyes, "Did you know about this Serenity" The princess turned to him and told him "I am sure the treaty is going well, don't listen to that ass he is just upset that he got caught in his lies by me, do not worry Demando I am very confident about the treaty". Demando's face brightened at this and said "You're right Serenity I wish I was more positive like you, if you do not mind me asking what exactly did you catch him lying about"? The princess signed and said "Well to put it bluntly….."

Later that night

Usagi was deep in thought as she followed her past-self, _"Now that I look back Mamoru would be a little arrogant when it came to teasing me, sometimes he went a little over the line"_ Usagi followed her past-self to double doors that were much more intricate than the doors to her past-self's room. _"This must be Queen Serenity's chambers; it is always the queen that has the most beautiful room". _

Her past-self entered the room and called out "Mother? Mother are you in here?" Usagi heard a door open and then heard the queen call "Yes what is it my daughter?" The princess sat on the bed and asked "Mother I wanted to know of our treaty between our planet and Nemesis? Is everything going well? The queen sat by her daughter on the bed and answered "Yes it is going fine, in the treaty they will be able to help us with warfare, their technology surpasses ours and any planet we have on our side"

The princess released the breath she was holding, smiled and said "Well that is a relief" The queen however seemed suspicious because she then asked "Why do you ask my daughter, you never seemed interested about asking about this before"

The princess flushed a bit and quickly said "Oh you know mother I just hate it when things do not go peacefully that's all" The queen however laughed and said "Or is it because my daughter has grown fond of King Sekiei's son Demando"? The princess gasped "But how did you know"!

The queen smiled "You are forgetting that I was once your age my daughter I know these things and for one I am glad you have finally found interest in a man, I was starting to worry that you would not find anyone, and you know that the law says you must find a husband by the time you are 16, or it is the worst alternative which is an arranged marriage" said the queen grimacing at the last part.

The princess hugged her mother "I am glad you can accept this mother, I was worried when Endymion told us that the treaty was having problems" The queen looked confused "I do not understand my daughter what do you mean Endymion told you, is he still here"?

The princess looked confused as well "What do you mean still here, was he supposed to leave on an earlier date" The queen looked angry for she got up and walked out the door screaming for the guards. When a few of the guards arrived the queen told them to round up the rest of the guards and have them check Endymions chambers and the rest of the kingdom to make sure he was gone.

The princess then looked worried for she asked "Mother when was Endymion supposed to leave"? The queen turned to her daughter and said "He was only supposed to stay here for three days, but from what you just said apparently he stayed here for another two, I do not know how no one was able to not notice that he was staying longer then he was supposed to, but if he is found he will be personally escorted off this planet"

"_Wow Endymion was able to stay that long and not get caught, but there had to be a purpose in all of this, especially the evil look he had in his eyes, if he is up to something it cannot be good"_ thought Usagi.

Usagi watched the guards come back to report that the prince Endymion was nowhere to be found in the castle. The queen bowed her head and said "Go to your captain and tell him I want double patrols for every guard here tell them I shall pay them double for their salaries on these patrols" The princess looked a little more worried, but her mother held on to her hand for reassurance. "Do not worry my daughter this is just a precaution you have nothing to fear" said the queen.

Usagi followed her past-self back to her chambers all the while Usagi had a bad feeling come over her. _"If Endymion hid himself then able to disappear so quickly without being noticed then there is definitely something going on"_ thought Usagi. Then once again a shooting pain spread through Usagi's head. _"Oh God not again, does this signal that I am waking up"?_ Usagi thought this as she clutched her head tightly in her hands.

End of Dream….

* * *

Usagi groaned and tried to open her eyes but seemed to have trouble because she felt so drained. Usagi used as much strength that she could gather to sit herself up. But Usagi gasped for she looked down to see herself in a bed and wearing a dress. _"How long was I unconscious?" _The scout leader thought. Usagi looked around to try to determine her surroundings but soon heard a voice speak. "I am quite shocked usually it would take on average days to recover from being poisoned by the black crystal but yet you awake hours later that is quite impressive".

Usagi turned to the voice to see Prince Demando standing in the room. Usagi clutched her head again for she felt the room was spinning around her. Usagi then started to look around frantically for her locket. Demando saw this because he then commented "If you are looking for your little trinket I shall inform you that it is now in my possession, although it would be useless anyways for you cannot activate the silver crystal being so close to the dark crystal.

Demando then appeared in front her, "Why don't we talk hmmm?" Usagi looked around again then started to panic soon screaming at the dark prince. "Where is Chibi-Usa?" Demando halted a bit for he did not seem to expect Usagi to ask that. "I assure you the rabbit is fine" said the dark prince. Usagi was not having any of that for she then told him "your word is not good enough for me take me to Chibi-Usa right now!"

Demando signed and said "as you wish". Demando grabbed Usagi's hand without warning and teleported them away. They then appeared in a room smaller than the one she was in. Usagi turned to him this time she looked angry "If this is some kind of sick joke…" but was not able to finish because soon a bed appeared in the middle of the room and sleeping on it was Chibi-Usa.

Usagi let out a breath and ran to the bed Chibi-Usa was sleeping on. Usagi picked her up being careful not to disturb her and held her close to her chest. Usagi then looked Demando straight in the eye and decided to demand for answers. "Alright why did you really attack Crystal Tokyo? Why do you keep trying to take Chibi-Usa? Do you people not have any shame? She's just a little girl!"

Demando smirked and said "I say I should also comment no one is this fiery from being poisoned from the crystal either, but then again I kind of like that in a woman". Usagi backed away a bit and asked "Why did you bring the both of us here what is it you want exactly?" "I thought it would be obvious right now Serenity" Demando got real close to her face and whispered

"I want you"…..

* * *

**Sorry this is a short chapter guys but I wanted to get something put in before my weekend ugh I have to do a 4-5 page paper on the properties of censorship X ( **

**Pray that I dont kill myself lol : P but I am sure I can do it**

**Anybody else hearing a rumor going around that they are putting Sailor Moon back on tv ? **

**Oh god I hope its true ! :)**

**well again I enjoy the feedback if its either negative or posititve : P **

**Well enjoy the rest of the week hopefully I will be able to post a new chapter by sometime next week.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

On Nemesis…

Usagi sat on the bed deep in thought, Demando had left a while ago but told her not to leave the room, it wouldn't have mattered anyway for all the doors were locked, Usagi had tried to open them and they wouldn't budge.

_"I don't understand, he said he wanted me, but why did he send Esmeraude, Rubeus, and the Ayakashi sisters to make attempts to capture Chibi-Usa then, unless Chibi-Usa was a decoy? If that is the case then oh god if he wants me what is he going to do with Chibi-Usa?_

Usagi was starting to get a headache again from all these thoughts running through her brain. But when she touched her head she felt material around it. Usagi walked towards the mirror to wear the vanity was and saw that gauze was wrapped around her head and the rest of her wounds. _"At least they are bandaged, I guess in all the chaos I didn't notice them there before"_ thought Usagi.

Usagi took this chance to explore the room a little bit since she would not be able to get out of there for a while. Usagi first went into the closet and try to find a shorter dress then the one she had on. When she went into the closet Usagi gasped for she had never seen so many clothes and shoes in one place. _"Holy crap all these clothes would be enough to clothe a small town"!_

Usagi rummaged through all the clothes soon finding a suitable dress that would work, which turned out to be a baby pink dress that went to her knees, with ruffles around the neckline, and long sleeves. _"Hmm now for shoes, I think flats would work with this" _Usagi soon found a pair of flats that matched the dress. Usagi quickly changed; when she was done she folded the dress and put it in one of the drawers.

Usagi went back to wear Chibi-Usa was sleeping but to her own surprise Chibi-Usa was awake and looking around with confused and scared eyes, but when she saw Usagi she relaxed a bit. "Usagi-chan where are we? The last thing I remember was Esmeraude attacking us" said Chibi-Usa.

Usagi looked at Chibi-Usa with a solemn look and said "Unfortunately Esmeraude captured both of us, I am sorry Chibi-Usa I was caught completely off guard, and I couldn't fight her back". Chibi-Usa's eyes started to well up, Usagi seeing this sat on the bed with Chibi-Usa and put her hand on her head in a comforting manner. "Don't cry Chibi-Usa, I want you to do me a favor, can you do that for me?" Chibi-Usa looked up at Usagi and nodded. Usagi smiled and said "I want you to be strong for me okay? Whatever tricks these people use whatever happens do not let your mind be open to them, do you understand?" Chibi-Usa looked down in slight confusion, but seemed to understand because she nodded her head. Usagi smiled and hugged her.

Their moment was cut short for Esmeraude the appeared into the room. Usagi held Chibi-Usa close. Esmeraude walked towards them smirking and said "I still cannot believe that _you _defeated us so many times who knew you were this weak without your locket, I wish I took it off of you sooner. "I swear Esmeraude you do one thing to Chibi-Usa…" Esmeraude laughed and replied "do what? Your powerless right now, your precious scouts were lost in the time warp, the only logical thing you can do is surrender".

Usagi said nothing but kept a poker face on_. "She is right there's pretty much nothing I can do right now, but I am not going to lose my faith in my friends coming here, I know they will be here to rescue Chibi-Usa and I"._ Esmeraude however grabbed her arm and pulled her along. The next thing Usagi felt was coldness, when she looked around she saw that Esmeraude teleported Chibi-Usa and her in front of another set of double doors. Usagi holding tightly to Chibi-Usa's hand and thought _"Does every room in a castle have two doors?"_

Esmeraude spoke again and said "Prince Demando demands that you come to dinner with him, don't try to get out of it remember you have no power here".

Usagi swallowed hard and reached for the door handle. She looked to down see Chibi-Usa was holding on to her leg. Usagi looked at her reassuringly, and opened the door. Usagi saw Demando sitting at the very end of the dining table. "Ah princess how nice of you to join me although I did not except the rabbit to come with you" said Demando smirking.

"It was not like I had a choice right? And I will not leave Chibi-Usa alone by herself especially in this place" said Usagi. Demando was unaltered by the remark but responded with "No not exactly you do not, and as you wish just make sure the brat does not cause trouble. Usagi wanted to sit as far away from him by the table but Demando motioned for her to sit by him. Usagi signed and sat down by him for she did not want to antagonize her enemy any further.

Demando snapped his fingers and Usagi saw servants come into the room with plates of food. The servants placed a dish in front of all three of them; the servants bowed to Demando and left the room.

Usagi realized that she was starving but she did not want to take her chances with the food, for the fear of it being poisoned. Demando saw this and told her "Do not worry it is not poisoned, I do not have any intent of putting you under again I need you awake for now anyway" Usagi was still not convinced but she needed to keep her strength up so she started eating. Usagi saw that Chibi-Usa was following her example.

Usagi soon decided to ask this man why he had his cronies come after her and her friends but then the door opened and Safiel walked in.

Demando looked irritated but asked anyways "What is it Safiel, I bluntly said no interruptions". Safiel however bowed and said "Brother I know you said not to interrupt but I came here to warn that the Sailor Senshi are on their way, and from what we have seen they should be here very soon".

Usagi and Chibi-Usa's ears perked up at this. _"I knew it, they will come and get us out of here, and we will then have a better advantage for fighting the enemy now that I know what they… well he wants"._

Demando however seemed relatively calm because he then said "Make sure our shields are up and running then, report back to me when you have checked everything". Safiel bowed again then teleported away.

Demando noticed the hope on Usagi's face and smirked "Your senshi can try all they like no one will get past the shield they are very stronger, much stronger than your amateur shield over the crystal palace. Besides I don't think they are strong enough without you especially if you do not have this." Demando pulled out Usagi's star locket and was fiddling it.

Usagi looked at the locket with worried eyes but then she remembered something about the crystal _"I'm pretty sure only someone in the Moon Kingdom royal family can use it, Now that I think about it every time Rei would demand to be leader, and the scouts would make a vote, Luna always was against it, even though in the beginning I was the worst scout on earth, any of the other girls could have been a way better leader than me… So then only one in my family could use it"_

Usagi was about to gloat to Demando that his efforts were useless, but she decided against it and sat back down.

* * *

Outside the Castle Walls…

The senshi were gathered around the castle they were waiting for Sailor Mercury to give them the results of which way they should enter. "King Endymion was right about the shields they masses of just negative energy for them. I only see a couple gaps; the one closest to us is on the north side of the castle". Mercury explained.

"Let's get to is then, God knows what those bastards are doing to Usagi" said Sailor Jupiter. All of them nodded, "Well scouts let's move we have to hurry and get our princess back, Mercury lead the way" declared Venus.

* * *

**I know I know ! this took a while sorry guys my english teacher is a spaz she keeps changing dates for big assignments X (**

** But I turned in my 3rd essay and i will not have to worry for big assignments for a while.**

**I would like some ideas on what would happen when the senshi get inside Demandos castle plez plez plez !**

**I also voted for the first time : D god i am glad this election is over :P I was so sick of hearing about Obama and Romney ! Just glad that it is over. **

**Anybody seen facebook lots of people are pissed over it !**

** I keep forgetting breaking dawn pt 2 is coming out. Thats sad this is the last movie for the series. I doubt ill see the movie the day it comes out those lines are so crazy ! **

** Well hope you are liking this story I think i will do about fifteen chapters.**

** After this i will write other stories.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

The scouts have gathered around the area where Mercury said there would be an opening space. They however were figuring out a plan on what they would do once they were inside.

"Endymion was not very specific about the technologies and powers they had. Just saying they have negative energy is not much, I mean Beryl and her cronies had the same thing and look how strong they were at times" said Venus.

"Well whatever is to be expected we will stick together that's how we have gotten so far" said Mars.

"Right then Endymion mentioned that besides Esmeraude, the four sisters, and Rubeus, there were the dark prince's younger brother Safiel, and their advisor who called himself the Wiseman. Quite a strange name for an advisor but Endymion said that Mars's future self had sensed that there was more dark power radiating off of him so we should probably watch out for him more" said Sailor Mercury.

"Wait there was also the part where Endymion said not to look into the dark prince's eyes what do you think that meant asked Venus?

"His power is probably brainwashing. It makes me more worried about Usagi she is too forgiving and naive at times" said Tuxedo Kamen.

Mars was going to interject at that comment but Venus then announced "Come on senshi it is now or never, get in position"

The scouts grabbed hands. Sailor Mercury looked over to Tuxedo Kame and asked "Will you remember the coordinates that I gave you"? Tuxedo Kamen nodded and said "I will meet up with you girls inside". "Good luck" said Mars. "Alright girls focus on all your energy onto getting us inside" said Venus.

"MERCURY STAR POWER"

"MARS STAR POWER"

"JUPITER STAR POWER"

"VENUS STAR POWER"

"SAILOR SENSHI TELEPORT"

It was strange for the senshi to teleport without Usagi, but mainly it was because they have never tried to teleport without her. The senshi however teleported successfully inside the black crystal, they were now deciding though which way to head first because all they could see was darkness.

While Mercury was scanning for a way to find Usagi faster, Venus decided to make comments. "Geez maybe the reason they're pissed at the world is because there place is so dark. You know sad environments can affect people."

Sailor Mars rolled her eyes, but Jupiter was joining in "Yeah you would think they had better interior decorators".

Venus was about to comment but then Mercury announced that she had readings on Usagi's energy but it was very faint. "Guys this could be bad Usagi is used to having the silver crystal with her at all times and that is what keeps her energy strong, but without it and having all this negative energy around her, it could affect her very badly" explained Mercury.

"Well why are we still standing here lead the way Mercury" said Mars. "Okay this way everyone" said Mercury going to the left.

* * *

In Usagi's Room

Usagi and Chibi-Usa was laying on the bed in silence they were still in shock on the conversation Prince Demando talked about earlier.

_After Safiel left the room Usagi then decided to speak her mind "You realize that you are underestimating the sailor senshi when it comes to power overall we are still stronger than you are! Why do you people never realize that?" _

_ Demando however laughed "If your crystal is so strong than why is it we were able to have never been able to destroy future Tokyo so quickly? King Endymion was not very smart with his military either the soldiers we fought, it was like they weren't even trying". Demando said chuckling a bit. "Which brings me to this question princess, how well does your king or future king defend you and your scouts hmmm"? _

_ Usagi was appalled, with that she instantly responded "If you are talking about Tuxedo Kamen-sama he has been very loyal to the Sailor Senshi he always fight with us"! _

_ Demando looked at her and asked her seriously "Are you sure? Esmeraude tells me he has not been very reliable in fights, and that he sometimes shows up when it's almost too late. So it leads me to believe that your "loyal fighter" is someone I would deem as untrustworthy"… _

_ "That's it what kind of game are you playing who the hell are you to say who I should or should not trust! Demando was not happy with her outburst however. "I suggest that in my presence you shall hold your tongue"! "I will not take any orders from you"! shouted Usagi Demando sat back down but muttered something Usagi sworn she heard "you will soon"…._

_ End of flashback…._

"Usagi-chan is Mamoru a traitor"? Asked Chibi-Usa. Usagi looked at her and said "No Chibi-Usa he is not he has been very good to all of us remember how many times he has saved us in fights"? "But that man said-"

"Never mind what Demando said, he is wrong Mamoru is a good man. Now you go to sleep I promise we will be out of here soon. As Chibi-Usa was falling asleep Usagi started to think back on the accusations Demando was making.

_"It's weird I don't call him Mamo-chan nowadays. Now that I think about it Demando is right Mamoru has always been late to fights all he can seem to do is provide a distraction by throwing a rose. I still am mad with the Beryl thing I mean I was starting to think he wasn't brainwashed because he was still saving us. _

Usagi got up and went to the door only to find that it was unlocked. _"Maybe if I looked around the place I can find something that will get Chibi-Usa and I out of here"_. Usagi left the room and walked down the halls. _"Is it just me or is it getting colder the deeper I go it's pretty gloomy here this guy should really redesign"_ Usagi was about to make a left when she heard someone talking. Usagi peeked around the corner to hear and attempt to see what was going on, Usagi covered her mouth to keep herself from gasping in shock. Usagi saw a floating cloaked figure in the middle of the room holding a crystal ball.

The figure then started to speak again

"Finally both of the Lunarian descendants is within my clutches with both of them on my side I will take over the world NO the universe! I do not need Prince Demando and his pathetic naïve family anymore they were useless pawns anyway who were never able to get anything right. With the power of the future Neo Queen Serenity and the rabbit we will wipe out the entire Black Moon Clan!

Usagi turned away _"Oh God this is …. We were way off on who the enemy is… I got to.. I have to warn them and fast"! _Usagi quietly walked away from the room and tried to find the room Chibi-Usa and her were staying in. "Damn this labyrinth where the hell is that room! Usagi started running faster when she suddenly stopped. "What the hell! I can't move!

"Insolent girl did you not think I did not here you listen in on my conversation" said the raspy voice she heard earlier that came from the cloaked figure.

Usagi looked around to find the cloaked figure appearing from under the floor in front of her. "What are you? Usagi asked. The cloaked figure began to speak again, "I am called many things but here I am known as the Wiseman, Prince Demando's advisor. "I heard what your plans are, what possible gain do you have by wiping out a family? You're working with them aren't you all for the same cause?

"Stupid girl no wonder your kingdom was crushed twice you Lunarians are too naive to see truths, but no matter you won't be around long to see the truth anyway"

Usagi was about to scream for help but the Wiseman threw negative energy at her causing her to blackout….

* * *

Usagi's Dream

The Moon Kingdom

Usagi opened her eyes to find herself standing outside the throne room. _"Damn't wake up! Wake up!_ Usagi tried with all her will to wake herself up but her body wouldn't let her. _"What's going on here now anyway?" _

Usagi walked and saw that her future self was in the throne room sitting by her mother Usagi looked around to see that the throne room was made to look like a jury room there were rows of people on each side and there were people in one row furiously writing things down. _"I guess they record the case" _thought Usagi. What shocked Usagi the most was Endymion was in front of them and in chains! Usagi saw that Endymions father and a few other men were standing behind him.

Queen Serenity then spoke; Prince Endymion we have found you guilty of attempts to assassinate the moon princess the next heir to the throne. Keep in mind that if you try to withstand this crime we have testimonials and other evidence saying otherwise.

Usagi gasped _"Mamoru tried to kill me?"_ Usagi got closer so she can hear more.

She heard Mamoru's past self speak; Forgive me your majesty but I honestly do not have any wish of your daughter being dead I do not know where you got all this evidence against me from but I can assure you they are all lies! What possible reason could I have for killing the moon princess? It would cause a war something my planet cannot have!

Queen Serenity however was not fazed by this because then she spoke; your crimes should be worthy of death… But I am more lenient with usual punishments. King Endymion the treaty still stands but relations between the moon and earth no more your son and everyone else you're your planet are now banished. From now on no one from your planet is allowed in my kingdom. Guards escort them out make sure they leave this time.

Usagi looked closely and saw Prince Endymion looked completely calm about the predicament. _"Is it when they are too calm they are guilty?" _Usagi got closer to hear what her past self and the queen was talking about.

"Mother do you think that banishment was the way to handle this matter, I mean would if they call a war what would they do then?" Queen Serenity looked at her warmly and said "Do not worry my dearest inside the treaty if citizens from one planet were placed under banishment from said planet war could not be called if the treaty was still in place. In this matter it is so there is nothing to worry about".

The princess let out a breath of relief and said "Well I am glad that matter is settled but mother I was also wondering about the treaty with the Black moon and our planet… Everything went well did they not?" Queen Serenity laughed a bit and said "I am surprised you did not already know since you try to sneak in and listen in on those meetings. Usagi saw her past self slightly blush at the comment. "But I will give you good news on the treaty for it is now complete and is now instated we are now allies with the Black Moon". Usagi saw her past self brightened and then hugged the queen. "Oh mother that is wonderful news to hear I am so happy this worked out!"

The Queen linked her arm with Usagi's past self and started walking. "Well I assume tomorrow when the Black Moon family drops in you will be seeing the prince?" "Yes we were planning on it I wanted to show him the new flowers I planted in the garden"….

Usagi wanted to get in closer but she fell to the ground because pain was going through her entire body. _"Owww usually it's just my head not my whole body"! _

* * *

Nemesis

Usagi felt drained like he had her energy sucked out by a youma again. Usagi opened her eyes to see that she was floating upside down surrounded by dark energy _"No wonder I felt so weak" _Usagi did not have much to think though because the Wiseman floated beneath her and was holding his crystal ball. "Princess Serenity … no Tsukino Usagi I think the Black Moon can use you for a little while….

* * *

**Authors Note**

**I know I know it took me weeks to update sorry about that you guys I have been dealing with a lot of stuff.**

**Well I passed my finals I feel great I did not have any grades below a C :D But stupid people at the administration lost my VA funding papers and I was dropped from all my classes so now I have to go see every instructor and get their signatures to re-sign me into the class X( UGH thats annoying. I will most likely have to wait for next semester because the instructors are all on vacation X( Well what can you do huh. **

**I had some good news and bad news this week...**

**Last week my mom had an MRI and then a biopsy and the doctors found a couple tumors inside her spine. But she is going to be okay because the doctors caught it before it became cancerous. I feel so much better knowing I am not going to lose my momma...**

**I have more free time on my hands now that the semester does not start again till January 14 so I'll have more time to update this story.**

**Thanks for still sticking with me on this guys keep those reviews coming okay :)**


End file.
